


another brick in the wall

by skywalkingsolo



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Charles the Matchmaker, Dancing, Fluff, He might be tho, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Pining, i can't write slow burn, idk how old Kurt is but I don't think he's underage, idk whether to tag this as underage or whatever, sigh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkingsolo/pseuds/skywalkingsolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter shows Kurt his impeccable taste in music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As his loud music blared through the mansion, Peter relaxed into his bed, staring up at the ceiling with his arms tucked beneath his head. His head bopped along to Rush. His favourite. A wide, yet relaxed smile plastered his face as he sang along – _living in a fish eye lens, caught in the camera eye, I have no heart to lie, I can't pretend a stranger is a long-awaited friend_ – and strummed along with air-guitar. He was, to put it simply, 'in the zone'. That is, until the blue mutant knocked at his door. Letting out a sigh, the silver-haired boy called, “I'm not turning it down!” as he shut his eyes. Kurt cracked open the door, with a nervous smile and raised brow.

“I wasn't going to tell you to turn it down,” he said, raising his voice slightly to try and speak over the music, and as Peter heard his voice, he sat up and grinned.

“Right, yeah, you're cool like that.”

Kurt's blue skin heated up at the small compliment, and his anxious smile widened slightly. Peter raised a brow; “Something wrong? You're awfully quiet.”

The mutant shook his head furiously, his blue and black fringe tossing back and forth. “No, I'm fine,” he replied, perhaps a little too quietly to be heard over the song. “Can I come in?”

Peter smiled widely, immediately shifting on the bed to give Kurt space. "Yeah, of course! Come in, make yourself at home," he beamed, and the other's face warmed up again. He didn't lay down in the space offered, though, he didn't want it to look too strange. He simply seated himself at the edge of the end of Peter's bed, stealing another glance around the room. His eyes settled on the stereo.

“What is that?” He asked innocently, in his thick accent that in all honesty Peter adored. The speedster gave a mischievous smirk and sped across the room to the speaker, to which Kurt tilted his head. Turning up the music, and mouthing along for a moment, he looked at the boy on his bed and gestured for him to join him. “It's Rush, dude! My favourite band,” he said loudly, trying to speak over the music. “C'mon, Kurt, dance with me!”

Kurt was hesitant to get up. He stared up at Peter innocently from the bed, unsure of what to do, until eventually Peter simply grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet with a small yelp of protest from the teleporter. To put it simply, he couldn't dance. If he was alone, sure, he might break out a few moves. But with Peter? No way in _hell_ did he want to endure that kind of embarrassment. He'd already found himself making enough of a fool of himself.

The blue mutant watched Peter sway around freely to the music, and Kurt found himself admiring the boy. The way his body eloquently drifted to the music, his eyes closed and mouth curled into a gentle, dazed smile. Kurt's stomach fluttered, a shy smirk on his lips. The world felt as if it was going in slow motion, like nothing else mattered to Kurt except the music and the beautiful boy in front of him. The beautiful boy that liked him and having him around. He could barely process that, that Peter actually genuinely liked him and wasn't doing it to just be nice.

Peter's eyes opened eventually, noticing that Kurt was barely moving, and the sight of Kurt in such a trance was a _little_  concerning. “Uh, you alright there?” Peter asked skeptically, his lips slightly pursed as he raised an eyebrow.

Kurt furiously nodded, swallowing back his contemplated words. The contemplated words that were something along the lines of 'you're really cute', 'I think I'm gay' or 'would you be opposed at all to me kissing you?'. Instead, though, none of these words came out. He simply stumbled over his words, stringing a few syllables together and hoping that they formed something vaguely coherent.

“Hey, hey, slow down,” Peter hushed slowly. Obviously his words weren't coherent. Kurt still refused to look at him. “Look at me, what's wrong?”

He shook his head, timidly looking up at Peter. Only his eyes moved; his head remained tilted down, making him look particularly vulnerable, almost cute. Without another moment of hesitation, his blue lips met the other boy's, as Kurt awkwardly kissed him. He'd never really had much experience with this sort of thing. He'd never had _any,_ to be specific. The kiss was awfully inexperienced and messy. Kurt tried his best to not catch his fangs on Peter's lips, but he slipped once, and Peter was not exactly opposed to the light bite.

Their hands settled on each other, Peter's hands sailing Kurt's sides gently, making a gentle shiver run through him, and Kurt's tail hooked around his waist.

They didn't break apart for a long while. They remained pressed up against each other, lips interlocked and foreheads touching, until Peter finally broke the kiss. He was in no rush to move away, though, and somehow, they ended up seated on Peter's bed, hands on each other desperately. Kurt's hands slipped under Peter's shirt, emitting a soft, slow gasp from the other, as the blue mutant carefully yet urgently pulled his shirt off. Sensing the other speeding up and getting nervous, Peter took a moment to calm him down. “Hey. It's okay. Take your time,” he said softly, shifting and looking at him gently. Kurt let out a shaky breath, pausing his hasty movements as he nodded. “We can just make out, if you want.”

Kurt was quick to defend himself on that. “No! No, I want this. As long as _you_ want this, of course. Just– please. I'm fine, I'm fi–” Peter cut off his anxious rambling with another kiss. Pulling away, the silver-haired boy shook his head. “I just meant, we don't have to do this right _now._ I want this too, trust me, but I want you to be calm and relaxed when we do.” His hand smoothed Kurt's hair gently, and Kurt nodded again, letting out a quiet 'thank you, Peter'.

The other held him close again, close to his bare chest, and craned his head down to kiss him again, closing his eyes and smiling into it gently, as the music drifted around them, peacefully loud — _though his mind is not for rent, don't put him down as arrogant, his reserve a quiet defense, riding out the day's events, the river._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im a dirty sinner  
> kind of

Kurt had stayed for hours after they kissed, only leaving the room once Peter had fallen asleep. They'd turned the music down a while earlier, and proceeded to give each other gentle touches and kisses, exploring each other carefully. They hadn't _done_ anything, yet, but both of them wanted it and knew it wouldn't be long until they took things further. Peter just wanted to make sure the younger mutant was comfortable with everything; rushing into things would put both of them and their emotions at risk. But the whole waiting thing was _already_ putting Kurt's emotions at risk more than Peter could know. Kurt _was_ younger than Peter, after all, and there were some concepts that he didn't understand as clearly as Peter. There was the whole culture difference too.

He admired Peter's sleeping state for a long while, leaving a kiss on the other's cheek before leaving the dimly lit room. Peter smiled subconsciously to himself. Kurt was thankful he had his powers; being seen leaving Peter's room late at night wasn't a sight he'd like everyone to see. He appeared in his own room a moment later, and even within a few moments of being away from Peter, he missed him. God, did he feel _pathetic_. Restlessly, he pulled his clothes off, laid down, and tried his best to fall asleep. _Tried_. He knew there was no way he'd be able to get to sleep. Maybe if he'd stayed in Peter's room, he would have been able to sleep, and he wouldn't have borderline filthy thoughts rushing through his head. His thoughts were still rather innocent, but Kurt had been raised Catholic, and so even the tiniest little things like Peter's bare arms and warm touches were teetering along the sexual line.

But, soon enough, his hand was on his dick, awkwardly and unsurely stroking the length. He'd never really done that before, from what he could remember, but now was a good time to start. The blue mutant really didn't have much idea what he was doing or what the point was; he'd heard kids whispering and talking about the act before. He clumsily continued, stifling a high, whiny moan, that sounded suspiciously like Peter's name as his back arched and toes curled. He finished fast, coming hard on his shaky hand and stomach. Nobody told him _this_  would happen; this _mess_. He sighed, closing his eyes before sitting up and flicking on his lamp, cleaning himself up sheepishly. 

The glow of his lamp lit his bed and himself with a gentle, yellow light. Sitting atop his bed, knees tucked to his chest, Kurt sighed. His chin dug into his knees, eyes closed lightly. And of course, Peter was _still_  the only thing on his mind. He wasn't necessarily sad, or anything; he was just thinking. There was a slight air of sadness, but more bittersweet than anything. Mostly he just really, _really_ missed Peter, but there was also this aspect of guilt. 

Kurt had no idea what to feel. His feelings were a mess and his thoughts were jumbled and all he could think was _peterpeterpeterpeterpeterpeter_ over and over. He was just thankful class was on a break, because God knows he wouldn't have been able to focus.

***

Things definitely did change between Kurt and Peter since that one evening, but not necessarily for the worse. The two usually hung out together, and they still continued to. They acted somewhere between pretending the whole thing never happened, and being thankful that it did happen. Subtle differences between their interactions occurred, and they just had an air of common knowledge surrounding them.

It had been a week since their encounter now, and Kurt was getting anxious. Maybe Peter didn't like him anymore. Maybe he'd changed his mind. The thought worried Kurt. Had he done something wrong? Was _he_ wrong? Was there something inherently wrong with him that Peter didn't find appealing anymore? Kurt pondered on this, worrying quietly to himself. Or so he thought. Apparently his thoughts were loud.

"Kurt, please, calm down," he heard in his mind, the familiar sound of the professor's accent startling him as he sat on his bed. "Terribly sorry to startle you, but listen, you're fine. There's nothing wrong with you. Peter does want this too, he's just afraid of pushing you." Kurt nodded, and swallowed, despite knowing Charles couldn't tell.

Charles kept reservations when it came to interfering with students' personal matters, but Kurt was outright losing his _mind._ Watching Kurt rack his mind like this was too much. He had to step in. Charles could feel Kurt's heart racing through his words, and his lips curled into a small pitiful smile. Kurt wasn't sure how much the professor knew. Had he noticed him during the middle of the night? Or what Kurt was doing? The thought only crossed Kurt's mind now, and he flushed. He probably knew. Awkward.

"Just take your time." And with that, Charles was gone, out of Kurt's mind, and Kurt was feeling a lot better and a lot more relaxed. Confused, but relaxed. Things were going to work out, one way or another.

***

"Hey!" Kurt spun on his heel to see the familiar speedster right behind him. An almost worried expression crossed his face as he looked at Peter, but Peter was still smiling brightly as ever. "I wanted to talk to you."

"You do?"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah? I didn't realise me wanting to talk to you would be so shocking, but alright." He smirked a little.

"N-no, it's--" Kurt sighed, and took a step back. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Peter frowned, guilt pressing on him as he looked at Kurt's saddened and worried expression. "Let's go elsewhere. We really need to talk this whole thing through."

He took Kurt's arm, and quickly led him back to his dorm. It was close as is, let alone factoring Peter's speed into it. Kurt looked a little shaken, but got over it soon enough. "You're kind of worrying me, Peter. What do we need to talk about?"

"I like you, okay? I like you a lot, and I thought we'd established that, but the professor told me you were worrying that I didn't."

Kurt flushed. Charles was supposed to be a professor, not a goddamned _matchmaker_. He looked down, prompting the other to quickly hold his shoulders; "Hey, hey, I'm sorry," Peter blurted, chewing at his lip. "I should have been clearer about what happened and how I feel. I just... didn't want to hurt you. But I get that by doing that I hurt you anyway." Peter's expression was clearly apologetic and sympathetic, and without a second thought, Kurt was looking at him and getting lost in that look, and his own lips met Peter's again. It felt natural, and normal, and honestly, Kurt had wondered for so long whether he was going to get to do that again, since _the incident_.

Peter let out a sigh and his arms tangled around Kurt's body, resting on his waist, and Kurt was practically melting under the touch.

Charles smirked from his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few people asked for smut, so here you gooooo  
> sorry if it sucks ive never written smut before bye  
> also i know it's not very smutty but listen there will be more _actual ___smut in the future i promise
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr at spocketti.tumblr.com


End file.
